


Forgive Me My Trespasses

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes his collared slave Dean to church to confess his sins and the couple make love in a confessional booth. Written from a request made by earth_heart who wanted to see this happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me My Trespasses

The quiet hush of the church surrounded Dean as he followed Castiel into the shadowed depths of the shadowed and empty building, footsteps resounding from the stone flooring of the narthex into the nave. He slowed, pace gradually diminishing behind Castiel, until the angel turned and frowned at the hunter, with mock seriousness.

“Is there a problem, Dean?” Castiel asked, deep voice commanding and inquisitive.

“No, sweetheart,” Dean said, immediately, before picking up his pace to fall in step directly behind the angel.

Castiel nodded with satisfaction, before taking the lead again, tan coated form disappearing into the depths of the church, heading towards the distinctive shape of a confessional booth. Dean reached up with one hand to touch his collar reverently, smiling at the supple buttery feel of the leather beneath the pads of his fingertips.

The simple piece of leather that made up his collar, announcing his role as slave to Castiel’s master and the accompanying vows he’d made meant far more to him than the church walls bearing down upon him, surrounding him with Holy scents and hushed quiet spaces. Castiel was everything to him, looked after him and had long since claimed him as his own. Castiel made him feel safe and protected, content and Dean was always happy to do whatever his master wished. Right now, his master wished him to go to church, to confess his sins to a God who wasn’t there and didn’t care, even if He heard.

Finally they drew near to the confessional booth, boot-steps clacking against the flagstone floor and bouncing from the altar and the sacristy before them. The church, otherwise deserted but for their silent forms, surrounded them, accepted them into hushed quietude. Castiel waited by the booth, hands clasped before his tan coated body, dark blue eyes direct and forthright as he watched his lover and much loved slave come nearer, to stop in front of him.

Dean waited with bowed head before him, knowing that it was up to Castiel when to tell him to enter the confessional, and falling into the role without question. He needed someone to follow as much as Castiel needed someone to command, both fulfilling their natural roles in life willingly and easily, placing the trust in each other to not go too far, to still maintain respect one for the other.

“You may enter,” Castiel finally said, laying one gentle hand upon Dean’s cheek and smiling when the hunter leant into his touch with a tender smile upon his face.

Castiel felt peace, contentment wash through him as he watched the one who he’d claimed as his personal possession ducked into the confessional, before entering the box himself, where the priest usually instilled himself. The priest had other matters to attend to today, brain fogged by angelic orders pushed into his balding head from Castiel. The angel knew they had enough time for what they needed to do; he’d made sure that the priest wouldn’t come back from false errands until later that evening.

He slid the small wooden panel back, before peering through the wire mesh quickly, to make sure that Dean was still there, awake and alert. Dean was, and his bright green eyes peered back through the meshed panel curiously, obediently at him.

“I am listening,” Castiel said, gently.

“Forgive me, master, for I have sinned,” Dean said, dutifully, knowing the mantra by rote through several roleplays they’d performed in the past, in churches and motel rooms alike. “I have fallen in love with an angel of the Lord, and I’m scared that I’ve compromised him through laying with him.”

“Everything can be forgiven in the eyes of the Lord, my slave,” Castiel replied, heart warming at the sudden change to the plan, of Dean admitting he loved him. “Anything else you wish to confess to?”

Never before had Dean said that and it came as a pleasant and very welcome surprise to the angel. He shifted in the confessional, eyes closing as he listened to Dean recounting the places that they’d had sex, desecrating churches and public places across the country. His breath caught in his throat as he slipped his hand down the front of his pants, fingers wrapping stealthily around his dick as Dean continued talking.

The world drifted away to nothing more than Dean’s voice recounting their various sexual exploits as he slowly stroked himself, touching his dick in all the right places. His eyes snapped open when he heard the sound of Dean’s voice harsh in his ear, close to the meshed screen that separated them.

“Hey, Cas, are you wanking off in there?” Dean asked, voice sounding amused, eyes mostly obscured by the carved screen between them.

Castiel breath burst harshly from between his lips, and a whine escaped his throat as he came, climax roiling through him upon discovery of what he was doing.

“You dirty dog, Cas, wanking off when I’m talking about you,” Dean laughed and Castiel heard the sound of Dean’s head thunking against the back of the confessional when the hunter leant back.

“Dean,” Castiel said, quietly, but Dean didn’t hear, too busy laughing to notice his master’s words.

The angel repeated Dean’s name again, more harshly, louder this time, attracting Dean’s attention back to him again with a surprised - “What?”

“Get in here,” Castiel demanded, gruff voice harsh and rough with lust. “You need to be punished.”

“Why? What did I do?” Dean asked, surprise evident in his voice yet he did not move.

“I said, get in here. You should not have been spying on me,” Castiel commanded, voice heated with amused lust and dripping with sex.

“Well, it was obvious what you were doing., You were making noises, like you do when you’re wanking off,” Dean laughed and finally Castiel heard the sound of Dean’s boots scraping against the floor of the confessional.

“Blasphemy,” Castiel said, half heartedly, dick already half hard as he waited for Dean to make his way into the side of the confessional that he was in. “Get in here, Dean, or the punishment won’t be pleasurable.”

Dean’s muffled noise of aroused approval reached Castiel’s keen ears next, before the hunter crept into the box in front of him, wary expectation in his gaze. Castiel pushed forth the priest outfit he’d brought with him, before he said - “Put this on.”

Dean hesitated, and Castiel insisted - “Put it on. I want to see you in it. Do you wish to disobey me?”

“No, master,” Dean said, immediately, before stripping in front of Castiel.

Castiel watched him hungrily, greedy eyes raking over his slave’s muscular body and he noticed that Dean’s dick was achingly hard between the hunter’s legs, flushed in the meager light with pre-cum pooling at the slit in wet beads. Castiel groaned and thought of the way that Dean’s dick filled his mouth with its familiar weight, of the many times he‘d sucked his slave off in the past. His thoughts shifted to how Dean tasted against his tongue, and his dick stiffened to full hardness at the mere thought of it. Dean caught the way that Castiel’s dick was now hard and the way his thickness curled up towards his abdomen and he licked his lips. He pulled on the clothes hastily, knowing that it would please his master to see him dressed as a priest.

“Cas,” Dean said, attracting Castiel’s closed eye state into opening again. “What do you think?”

“You look gorgeous,” Castiel moaned, hand wrapping firmly around his dick and giving himself a few hard strokes against his tight flesh. “You look so sexy,”

Dean smirked, before he bowed his head reverently.

“Thank you, Master,” he said, quietly, smiling to himself over the fact that he’d pleased Castiel.

Usually, when it came to Dean, Castiel was easy to please. The angel seemed to have special preference over the human he’d taken into his charge, being generally lenient towards him, never pushing too far nor asking anything of him that would humiliate or harm him. Their relationship was built on trust and respect, consensual good times being the norm.

The angel reached up and pressed one hand upon Dean’s cheek, and said - “You’ve pleased me today, Dean. You have been a good slave. Perhaps I won’t punish you after all.”

“What if I want to be punished?” Dean asked with a wicked glint in his eyes as he stared up Castiel from beneath thick eyelashes.

Castiel sat back, looking surprised by the development, but not displeased by it.

“What if, indeed?” he asked, before pulling Dean down upon his lap, abdomen firm against his thigh. “Is this what you want?”

Dean nodded swiftly, breath harsh and panting in his throat.

“Answer me,” Castiel demanded, warmth enriching his tone and making it less angry than the words implied.

“Yes, please, master. What I want,” Dean replied, voice muffled against the angel’s coat as Castiel began to pummel Dean’s ass with the flat of his hand.

“You’re a dirty little blasphemer,” Castiel grated out, relishing his dominance over the strong hunter splayed across his knee. “Falling in love with angels.”

“Please, Master, I have,” Dean panted out, rutting his thick shaft eagerly against Castiel’s thigh every time that the angel pounded his hand against his ass. “I love you.”

Castiel groaned in aroused pleasure, before easing back on the spanking he had started upon Dean’s flesh. He stopped and ripped the hunter’s pants down with one hand, not caring if he damaged the cloth. He eased one finger inside his lover, pumping his hand against all too willing flesh as he spread Dean’s hole wide and loose, fingers dragging at the tightly muscled hole surrounding them. Dean’s breath burst harsh and ragged against the side of the confessional,. soon joined by Castiel’s whining mewls of mounting excitement as the angel finally eased his hand away, needing to be inside his lover as soon as he could.

He helped Dean to straddle across his lap, before he pushed inside Dean roughly, dick filling his lover with its thickness. Dean shuddered against him, a surprised grunt falling from his lips at the sudden penetration, but he didn’t sound in pain. This was part of their particular game, to be rough and both would enjoy it.

Dean started to thrust himself onto Castiel’s thick shaft, barely giving himself enough time to adjust to having Castiel inside him. Their chests clashed as they writhed together, deep grunts of exertion and high mewls of arousal purring between them as they fucked eagerly in the darkened confessional. Castiel reached up and wrapped his fingers around Dean’s collar, dragging him closer to claim his mouth in a wet, sloppy kiss, open mouths working against each other as their tongues fucked and caressed alongside each other. Dean rode Castiel harder, hips clashing against hips and he cried out, arousal tightening his voice as he bounced in Castiel’s lap.

Dean reached up with one eager hand to wrap shaking fingers around the hard thickness of his shaft, but Castiel batted his hand away roughly. The angel shook his head sternly with a frown marring the flawless skin between his eyebrows, pulling creases between them.

“No, Dean. Don’t touch yourself until I tell you to,” Castiel grated out, lips pushing out into a sensuous pout despite the frown and the harsh command.

Dean muttered a complaint, but did not dare to go against his master’s wishes. He’d tried it once and the punishment, although enjoyable, had left him bruised and unable to sit down or walk properly for a month afterwards. Castiel could get creative with his hands, and his strength far outstripped his seemingly fragile human body, angelic Grace lending him a power to be respected yet never feared. Even though Castiel had felt it necessary to punish his lover at the time, he knew not to abuse the trust and respect Dean had in him.

Castiel’s gaze locked upon Dean’s collar, riding high above the stark white slash of the priest’s collar and he grunted, whined in pleasure, at what that strip of supple leather signified between them. To him it was mutual love and trust, that Dean trusted Castiel with his life and placed everything he was and ever could be into Castiel’s hands. The angel knew he’d keep Dean safe and would care for him, because he loved him. He came then, spurting deep inside his lover in thick wet splashes. His body shook against Dean’s, as he rode out the last of his orgasm.

He nodded at Dean, his signal for the hunter to touch himself and he watched as Dean finished the job, rough fingers flying over his straining member until he filled his palm with thick spurts of his seed. Castiel’s name whined from between his lips as he leant against his lover, head resting against his master’s shoulder.

They remained in that position bodies tangled together in flowing lines with Castiel’s hand still gripping tightly to Dean’s collar. The angel refused to let go, deciding that a sharp tug would be as good as a verbal reminder to Dean just who he belonged to . Dean sighed, happily, smiling as he bowed his head in submission to Castiel.

Castiel patted Dean’s ass with his free hand, before he whispered in the hunter’s ear - “Get dressed in your normal clothes and let’s get out of here.”

Dean nodded wordlessly, before he did as Castiel had asked, the angel’s gaze heavy upon his form. They left soon after, passing a couple on the way out through the narthex. The lady glanced wide eyed at Dean’s collar, a faint hint of disgust and almost fear in her muddy brown eyes, yet Dean held his head high, proudly. Castiel shot one glance at the woman as he laid one proud hand upon Dean’s shoulder, before patting Dean’s head possessively. Dean leant into the touch instinctively, eyes half closing before the couple moved on hurriedly, leaving slave alone with his master finally, proud and content to be in each other’s company.

~fini~


End file.
